


Five Scenes Concerning Roommates

by Pennyplainknits



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-29
Updated: 2009-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-05 11:05:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pennyplainknits/pseuds/Pennyplainknits





	Five Scenes Concerning Roommates

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
chipper  
---|---  
**Entry tags:** |   
[cliche bingo](http://pennyplainknits.livejournal.com/tag/cliche+bingo), [fic](http://pennyplainknits.livejournal.com/tag/fic), [slash](http://pennyplainknits.livejournal.com/tag/slash), [star trek](http://pennyplainknits.livejournal.com/tag/star+trek)  
  
  
_**New Trek Fic: Five Scenes Concerning Roommates**_  
**Title**: Five Scenes Concerning Roommates  
**Rating**: Pg 13  
**Warnings** None  
**Summary**: Jim and Bones, sharing rooms at the Academy and beyond.  
**Notes**: Written for the 'Sleeping Arrangements' square on my Cliche Bingo card. I realised I'd never written a 'Five Things' fic, so I embraced the cliche all the way!  
**Disclaimer**: Star Trek created by Gene Rodenberry. This is a work of derivative fiction, written for pleasure not profit.

 

 

**One**

Jim didn't know why, but the idea that he might have to share a room at the Academy had never crossed his mind. His roommate was almost enough to make him regret his decision.

He was a nightmare- a snorer, prone to leaving half-eaten plates of food on every surface and liable to steal Jim's clothes if he had forgotten to do his own laundry. He also glared at anyone Jim bought home, and seemed intent on staying awake and _ogling_, when any considerate roommate would at least pretend to be asleep so Jim could take care of things.

Two weeks into the first semester he got a girlfriend, a xenobotanist and she began filling the room with weird exotic plants which triggered some sort of allergy and bought Jim out in huge hives. Practically none of the normal antihistamine hyposprays worked on Jim, and he spent much of his time itchy and uncomfortable in his new red cadet uniform.

"It's not like they're even nice plants, Bones" he complained as Bones shot him in the neck. "I'm sure she does it to piss me off."

"This ought to do it," Bones said, putting away the spray. "And don't call me that."

"Leonard is too much to remember," Jim said with a grin. He'd always given his friends nicknames, and Bones so didn't look like a Leonard.

Bones rolled his eyes, but just said

"If your roommate is so bad, why don't you just switch? Mine left last week. Family emergency. I've got a spare bed."

Jim lept off the bed and slapped Bones on the shoulder.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" he asked, excited. Bones could be a surly bastard, but at least he wasn't violently allergic to him.

"I was waiting to see when you'd crack and ask," Bones said.

"I'm asking _now_, Bones," Jim said, giving Bones he best look.

"McCoy," Bones corrected, but with the air of one fighting a losing battle.

**Two**

Having Bones (the name had stuck, much to Jim's delight) as a roommate was oddly comfortable. Sure, he could be sarcastic and moody, but he was also one of the few people in the Academy who didn't look at him with that mixture of awe, disappointment and purient interest when they heard his last name. Bones had never even heard of the great, impossible-to-follow George Kirk, so there as not way Jim couldn't live up to his expectations.

Bones was a quiet sleeper, he was neat and tidy, and the only decoration in his entire room was a small photo of a little girl.

"My daughter," he said, and there was a look of such sadness on his face that Jim felt duty bound to take him out for the evening to get his mind off things.

Thanks to Bones's shifts at the hospital, Jim had the room to himself a few nights a week, which made the whole hooking up thing a lot easier. The most Jim got was a raised eyebrow when Bones discovered random articles of clothing Jim's dates left behind.

"I know these aren't yours Jim," Bones said, pulling the boxers out from under his pillow and flinging them at him.

"The fact that you know that disturbs me," Jim said, pulling them off his face.

"I don't care who you fuck," Bones said, sitting down to pull off his boots, "but please tell me you didn't do it in my bed."

"I can't lie to you Bones," Jim said, grinning. "We were overcome. What can I say? I'm amazing."

(Tam was cute, whip-thin and flexible as hell, but Jim hadn't been able to shake the idea that what he really needed was someone else, broader, heavier, pressing him into the mattress.)

"Overcome my ass," Bones grouched, stripping off the blankets and sheets from his bed. "Just for that you're doing my laundry for a month. Get started."

**Three**

In their second year as roommates, Bones started seeing this woman he met in his advanced immunology class. From what Jim could work out, she was Bones's first real relationship since the divorce. He wanted to like her, because she made Bones smile, but she looked at him like he was a not particularly interesting child, making Jim feel every year of the age difference. She picked up on Bones's nickname for him, and that was just _wrong_. No one got to call him 'kid' except for Bones. It was their thing.

Bones tried to be considerate and keep the noise down, but even so, Jim could hear them, little breathy hitching moans, the sound of bodies moving together, Bones's husky endearments. Jim lay awake night after night and cursed his vivid imagination.

He ended up going out every night, flirting, hustling pool, but mostly sitting in the corner and drinking, feeling morose, until he could be sure they'd finished, and he could sneak back in, ignoring the way Bones held her protectively, and crawl into bed for a few hours sleep.

When Bones and whateverhername broke up, Jim pretended his was grateful for his liver's sake, and tried to ignore Bones's searching look.

**Four**

Jim opened his eyes at the thud. It was the dead of night, but as his vision adjusted to the gloom he could make out Bones, sprawled half on and half off the bed, one hand and one foot still on the floor.

"Bad day?" he asked.

Bones groaned into the pillow and lifted his hand in agreement.

"You gonna actually get into bed? I mean I'm not a _Doctor_, but I hear sleeping works better that way."

"F'ck off," Bones slurred.

Jim slid out of bed.

"Come on, get these off," he said, tugging Bones's boots off. He shoved at Bones's shoulder so he rolled fully onto the bed.

"Y'don't have to get every single person in bed naked," Bones said slowly, half way to sleep.

"You wish," Jim said lightly, but he covered Bones over gently, tucked him in, and turned off his alarm. He could afford to miss the first class tomorrow, and Bones needed his sleep.

**Five**

"You're Captain you know. You don't actually have to sneak around."

Bones's voice was quiet, but fond.

"Gotta set a good example," Jim said, folding his gold shirt before slipping into bed. The CMO quarters were spacious compared to the cramped rooms at the Academy, with a large window, and situated conveniently close to his own. Being Captain had multiple perks, including choosing room assignments.

"By creeping out of your room in the middle of the night like a teenager?" Bones turned on his side, and Jim snuggled back against him.

"Hey, I'm helping them work on their stealth and tracking skills," Jim said sleepily.

"Always looking out for your crew," Bones said, amusement evident in his voice.

"That's me," Jim agreed.

He felt Bones's lips brush the back of his neck as his eyes closed and the stars slipped past.


End file.
